German Patent Application No. 42 08 594 describes a first card rack, which can be, for example, a printed circuit board, and a subassembly soldered to this first card rack, which consists of a second card rack and components mounted on the same. This German Application shows a film PC board as a second card rack with SMD (Surface Mounted Device) modules mounted using a reflow soldering procedure, which are interconnected by printed conductors provided on the film PC board. The subassembly is used for repairing defective PC boards or for supplementing the PC board layout with additional electronic components mounted on the subassembly. For this purpose, the film PC board is soldered to the electric contact points referred to as pins. The vibration strength of the film PC board is ensured using an adhesive applied between the film PC board and the PC board. It must be considered disadvantageous in this design that when the film PC board is mounted on the PC board the additional mechanical fastening by the adhesive and soldering to the pins must be performed in separate steps. Heat cannot be properly removed from the subassembly through the adhesive and the pins. It is also disadvantageous that the subassemblies soldered to the contact pins of the components can only be mounted on the unpopulated back of the PC board and soldering must be done manually.